


[Podfic] Happily Ever After

by seleneaurora



Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, genie Bucky Barnes, it's a collection of one-shots, maria hill is here for like 5 seconds sadly, this isn't one story, tying up those loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Happily Ever After" by leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)Author's original summary:And they lived happily ever after... After the story comes the happily ever after. Everyone knows that. Bucky and Steve are no different. They're safe and together and living their happily ever after. But when one of you is a genie who was enslaved for over a thousand years and one of you is the human who set him free, your happily ever after may just be a bit more complicated than everyone else's.This is a sequel to If Wishing Made it So, a collection of (mostly) unconnected short one-shot fics, tying up some of the loose ends it left behind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763096) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 1:40:16
  * **M4B File Size:** 95.9MB
  * **Complete MP3 File Size:** 69.1MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **M4B:** [Apple Audiobook ](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-audiobook/Happily%20Ever%20After.m4b)
  * **Complete MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Happily%20Ever%20After.mp3)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Chapter One

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20One.mp3).

Chapter Two

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20Two.mp3).

Chapter Three

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20Three.mp3).

Chapter Four

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20Four.mp3).

Chapter Five

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20Five.mp3).

Chapter Six

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20Six.mp3).

Chapter Seven

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20Seven.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leveragehunters(Monkeygreen) for blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
